


Мороженое

by Ersente



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроко любит есть мороженое со спины Аомине</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мороженое

**Author's Note:**

> Тайко - японские барабаны. Бати - японские барабанные палочки.  
> Курокоцентрик.

Сердце Куроко замирает каждый раз, когда Аомине начинает извиваться и ругаться. Когда он крутится туда-сюда, пытается достать из-за шиворота фруктовое мороженое, которое давно скатилось по горячей спине к пояснице, и ругается, избегая обсценной лексики. А у Куроко сухо во рту и сердце колотится в горле, и в желудке, и в кончиках пальцев, и везде, по всему телу.  
\- Тецу, ты!.. Опять!..  
Куроко его почти не слышит, у него в ушах бати стучат по тайко, и это так невыразимо прекрасно, что сила переполняет тело и горит кровь.  
\- Тецу!..  
Аомине все еще извивается, когда Куроко хватает его за руку, тащит в в кусты за лестницей, поворачивает к себе спиной и задирает рубашку. Аомине что-то там говорит, но есть только ритмичная дробь и пересохшее горло, настойчивое желание прикоснуться к сладко-соленой коже и промочить горло.  
Как хорошо, что Аомине такой высокий. Куроко наклоняется и прикасается губами к его пояснице чуть выше форменного ремня. От кожи пахнет яблоками, светом и уверенностью. Жизнью. Губы сводит от желания, но Куроко стойко наслаждается первой фазой и ждет, пока сквозь дробь пробьется дыхание.  
Ритм нарастает, а потом обрывается на самой грозной ноте. Мир снова наполняется звуками: гудят моторы проезжающих машин, скрипят шины, шумит ветер в деревьях, тяжело дышит Аомине. Куроко размыкает губы, прикасается языком к коже и проводит им от одного бока к другому. Вкус яблока непривычно силен, он дурманит сознание и толкает все дальше, и выше - от поясницы к лопаткам, собрать полностью, впитать его в себя вместе со вкусом Аомине.  
\- Тецу.  
Куроко слышит, но не отвечает. Он поглощен второй фазой и наслаждается широкой спиной. Ее часами можно исследовать языком, каждую мышцу, каждый позвонок, пока рот не наполнится слюной, пока не задрожат руки и ноги.  
Куроко вылизывает Аомине, слушает его вежливую ругань и прихватывает кожу зубами. Ритм тайко пульсирует в паху, форменные штаны оказываются неприятно узкими, от яблочного мороженого не остается и следа, Аомине стучит кулаком по каменной стене и ускользает из некрепкой хватки.  
\- Какой же ты... Тецу, - говорит он, нависая над Куроко и обжигая взглядом.  
У его рта тоже вкус зеленых яблок, а в руках столько силы, что Куроко чувствует себя невесомым, когда Аомине расстегивает его штаны, подхватывает за бедра и прижимает к стене.  
\- Но я не...  
\- Да молчи уже, - ворчит Аомине.  
Куроко никогда не привыкнет к его напору, каждый раз - как впервые, и язык во рту, и зубы на нижней губе, и крупные ладони на ягодицах, и палец у ануса. Пожалуй, стоило лучше подготовиться или, хотя бы, немного подождать, чтобы можно было успеть добежать до его квартиры, но Куроко слишком нравится так - спонтанно и в опасной близости от других людей.  
Палец входит легко, Аомине фыркает и тут же проникает вторым, растягивает и кусает за мочку уха. У Куроко пульсирует анус и горят щеки. Еще немного, и он застонет или закричит, требуя прекратить глупую и ненужную прелюдию, не девочка, не рассыплется. Хорошо, что они с Аомине понимают друг друга не только в баскетболе. Плохо, что Аомине ухмыляется со знанием всех мыслей и желаний. Да и ладно, неважно, с этим Куроко разберется как-нибудь в другой раз.  
\- У меня нет...  
\- Придурок, - с раздражением шепчет Куроко, вцепившись в короткие волосы, ладонь горит от прикосновения. - Слышишь, я уже ругаюсь? Хватит.  
От шеи Аомине почти не пахнет яблоками, зато на вкус она - как шея Аомине. Куроко впивается в нее губами, втягивает в рот кожу, ласкает языком и ждет. Лишь когда член заполняет его, отпускает ее, выдыхает на ухо и откидывается.  
Волосы Аомине обжигают ладонь, дыхание Аомине - шею, близость Аомине - сердце. Куроко плавится и смотрит на него. На прищуренные глаза и напряженный лоб. На тонкие губы и острый подбородок. На каплю пота, стекающую по виску.  
Они столь многое умалчивают, но в самых важных вещах понимают друг друга без слов.  
Аомине толкается глубоко и резко, замирает и тяжело дышит Куроко на ухо. Дробь тайко снова нарастает, с каждым движением кулака на члене становится все громче и быстрее, пока не обрывается с оргазмом.  
Куроко опирается затылком на стену и смотрит в небо. Смешно, но ему опять боязно смотреть Аомине в глаза. Страшно, что тот увидит, как Куроко на самом деле чувствует, как умирает и возрождается в этой близости.  
\- Я знаю, Тецу, - тихо говорит Аомине, проходит языком по шее и прикусывает подбородок. - Я тоже.  
А завтра они купят мороженое со вкусом апельсина. Обязательно.


End file.
